


The Bridesmaid

by elizaye



Series: FWB!verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaye/pseuds/elizaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Matt are getting married. Lisa's choice for her maid of honor is... unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridesmaid

They’re at Castiel’s apartment when Lisa drops the bomb.

“I want you to be my maid of honor.”

Castiel doesn’t respond, because surely, even though Lisa was looking straight at him, she was talking to Anna.  Surely, she wouldn’t be asking _him_ to be her—

“Cas, hey.  You still in there somewhere?” Lisa says.

“Yes, of course.  You weren’t… talking to me?” he says.

Lisa shakes her head.  “No, I was talking to the couch cushion on your left.  Of course I was talking to you, dummy.”

Castiel glances at Anna.  “But—”

“Anna lives too far away to help me plan my wedding,” Lisa says.  “And besides, I like you better anyway.  No offense, Anna.”

“Oh, don’t worry, none taken,” Anna answers.  “I want to see Cas in a bridesmaid’s dress.”

Lisa smiles as she turns back to look at Castiel.  “So, what do you say?”

“I’ll do it.”

The girls exchange looks, and Castiel thinks he reads surprise in their expressions.  Then Lisa confirms it by saying, “Wow, really?”

Castiel nods.  “It’s not as though this would be a hardship for me.”

“Oh my gosh, I thought you’d protest,” Lisa says.  “I totally had a list of reasons prepared to convince you to do it if you said no.”

“I’m not opposed to trying new things,” Castiel says.  “You’re important to me, and I wouldn’t want to let you down by forcing you to settle for Anna.”

“Oh my _god_ , one of these days I’m going to get sick of this abuse and stop coming to see you,” Anna says.

“You wouldn’t,” Castiel says.

“You love us too much,” Lisa adds, smiling sweetly.  “Now, where should we start?”

“Well, there are quite a few things to be covered.  Have you and Matt decided on the distribution of tasks yet?” Castiel asks.

“Hmm, nope,” Lisa says.  “But he says that I can do whatever I want—it’s up to me.  And you know what, that’s how it should be, because I’m paying for this wedding.”

“No, your father is paying for the wedding,” Anna points out.

Lisa rolls her eyes.  “Yeah, same thing.  Oh!  There _is_ one thing that isn’t up to me.  Instead of a wedding cake, we’ll be having pie.”

Castiel nods.  “That makes sense.  But couldn’t Jody just bake a wedding cake instead of her customary pies?  I’ve sampled the cake from her bakery before, and it was very good as well.”

“Yeah, but she’s prouder of her pies,” Lisa says.

“Oh my god, this is going to be fun.  Can Cas and I pick the style for the bridesmaids’ dresses, since we’re gonna be the ones wearing them?”

Lisa shakes her head.  “I’ll take your opinions into consideration, but I’m still deciding on what theme I wanna do for the wedding.”

“Oh, no,” Anna says.  “Please, please, _please_ tell me you’ve already ditched the Vegas idea.”

“Nope, that’s still in the realm of possibilities.”

Castiel frowns—he hasn’t heard them discuss this before.  “What is the ‘Vegas idea’?” he asks.

Lisa smiles the smile that Dean has termed her “evil grin,” which means only bad news can follow.  “Oh, I just thought it’d be fun to make it like a Vegas wedding, and I was gonna make you guys dress up like strippers.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow at this.

“Oh come on, I promise I’d dress you like a high class kind of stripper, not the two-dollar-whore thing,” Lisa says.

“It’s not happening,” Anna says firmly.

Castiel smirks—he knows that Anna will make sure this doesn’t happen, which gives him the opportunity to have a little fun.  “Well hey, if I’m already trying something new, might as well go all the way.”

Lisa’s grinning.  “I like the way you think.”

“ _No_ ,” Anna says, shaking her head.  “My parents already think you’re a terrible influence on me.  I don’t need them seeing wedding photos featuring me in some kinky getup.”

“Party pooper,” Lisa says, but she’s still smiling.  “Okay, okay, so that wasn’t ever _really_ gonna happen.  Besides, Matt’s best friends could never pull off the Chippendale look anyway.”

They all stare at each other for a moment, and the mental image of Josh and Christopher attempting a Chippendale’s act is enough to make them all laugh.

“But seriously, we should decide on a theme for the wedding,” Castiel says when they’ve stopped alternately cackling and cringing at their friends’ expense.

“Hey, since Anna’s in town, why don’t we go dress shopping today?”

“I have work tomorrow,” Anna says.

“Well, so do we,” Lisa answers.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to drive—”

“Honey, we’re going shopping.  Cas, you’re free, right?”

Castiel nods.  “As long as I’m back home before ten.”

“Aw, do you have plans with Dean?” Lisa asks teasingly.  “Would you mind if Anna and I came over too?  We could all hang out and eat popcorn and watch movies.”

“Movies?  No.  I’m going to fuck his brains out.  If you wanted to watch that…”

“Is that an invitation?” Lisa asks, leering, like this is something she’s pictured before.

The only reason why Castiel isn’t completely terrified is because he knows that Anna will keep Lisa from _actually_ showing up.  So he shrugs one shoulder and says, “Well, you know how Dean is with those hidden kinks.  You never know what’s gonna push his buttons.”

“All right, all right, I’ll go shopping.  Let’s not do this anymore,” Anna says, effectively cutting off Lisa’s response.

* * *

It’s absurd.  Guys shouldn’t wear dresses.  Dresses were made for ladies, and that’s the end of it.  Guys have no business getting into all that flow-y, frilly stuff.  It’s ridiculous that there are some dudes out there who dress up like girls.  To each his own, but… there’s just something weird about it.

That’s Dean’s position on the subject of cross-dressing.

At least, that’s his position, until he sees Cas wandering out of the dressing room and heading back toward the main chamber of the chapel, where the ceremony will be taking place an hour from now.

Cas is wearing a dark blue—same shade as his eyes, Dean notes absently—gown, nearly floor-length, with a slit on the right side that goes up to mid-thigh.  There’s only one strap, going over his left shoulder, leaving his right shoulder completely bare.  Dean’s too far away to see the details of Cas’s face clearly, but he remembers Anna saying something about how Cas was the perfect person to do makeup on, because he hardly needed any touching up.  And fuck, he wants to see what Cas could possibly have needed.

As Cas heads into the room, not noticing Dean out here in the entrance area because there are just so many people milling around, Dean catches sight of a bow—a huge, silky-looking, fucking _ribbon_ , tied in a bow around Cas’s waist like he’s a _present_ for Dean to unwrap, _Jesus_ —and that’s too much.

“Hey—Cas!” he calls out, and Cas pauses just inside the other room, turning around to look for him.  He makes his way through the crowd—half Lisa’s friends, half Matt’s, and Dean really doesn’t know that many of them so it’s easy for him to slip by—until he reaches Cas.  But he doesn’t stop, just grabs Cas’s arm and drags him back toward the dressing rooms.

They enter the first vacant room, and Dean frowns.  Okay, so they’re not actually dressing rooms, they’re offices being used as makeshift dressing rooms.  He officially feels weird.  But this is only distracting for the few seconds it takes Dean to turn around and catch sight of Cas, still in that ridiculous dress, and he knows he’s staring, but he just _can’t stop_.

“I take it you approve,” Cas says.

“Approve?” Dean answers, his mouth maybe a bit detached from his brain because— _Jesus_ , he just can’t function properly right now.  “God, yes.”

Cas huffs out a short laugh at this, and Dean finally tears his eyes away from the dress to look at Cas’s face.  There _is_ a bit of makeup.  Mascara makes Cas’s eyelashes look even longer than usual.  Lightly applied eye shadow accentuates the blues of his eyes.  His cheeks look pinker than usual, but Dean can’t tell if that’s from blushing or from actual blush.  And god, he’s wearing _lipstick_.

“I’m guessing this won’t be the last time I wear this,” Cas says, and yes, Cas is a _genius_.

“Dude, no.  Definitely not the last time.  You should always be wearing dresses.  You should never not be wearing dresses, unless we’re having sex.”  Okay, Dean’s brain-to-mouth filter must still be on vacation.

And Cas laughs and laughs until Dean lunges forward and shoves his tongue down Cas’s throat to shut him up.  He presses Cas against the closed door, and Christ, the fabric is so soft under his fingers, warmed with Cas’s body heat.  Cas groans, clutching at Dean’s suited shoulders.

“God, Cas,” Dean hisses when he pulls back, unable to stop his hands from roaming over Cas’s body, reveling in the smooth glide of the material as his fingers pass over it.

“Stop—stop, Dean,” Cas manages, pushing Dean back a little.  His voice is hoarse.  “Fucking—I can’t wear a dress when I’m erect, Dean.”

“Let me fix that, then,” Dean answers, dropping to his knees, and he will never get sick of that little hitch in Cas’s breath when he does this, like Cas is still surprised that Dean would want to suck him off.

He runs his hands up Cas’s legs—and holy shit, he fucking _shaved_ for this—bunching the material up as he goes, and then his eyes slide down to Cas’s feet, and he freezes.

Cas is wearing _stilettos_ , for fuck’s sake.

“C—Cas,” he chokes out, and when he finally looks up, Cas’s eyes are wide and dark, pupils blown.

“Dean,” Cas murmurs, hand reaching down to caress Dean’s cheek, “we should probably leave this for after the ceremony.”

“But—”

“We can take care of ourselves for now.  You should… stop.  Before um, before.”

Dean blinks, mouth suddenly dry.  “Before…?” he asks, but his brain’s already skipping ahead of him, anticipating Cas’s next little surprise.  His hands continue their path up Cas’s legs, and Cas doesn’t stop him.  And then his fingers encounter it— _lace_.

“Dean…” Cas is saying, but Dean’s beyond stopping at this point, lifts up the fabric, takes advantage of the slit in the side and pushes it out of his way.  Cas takes the bunched-up cloth, holds it to the side to give Dean unhindered access, which—

“ _Jesus_ ,” Dean breathes, because he never thought—just, _shit_.  Cas is wearing light blue, satiny panties edged with lace.  The fabric is stretched taut, hiding next to nothing, and Cas is hard, really hard, the head of his dick peeking out over the top edge of the panties, and Dean can’t stop, can’t help it.  He leans forward, mouths at the outline of Cas’s cock through the flimsy fabric, feels Cas jerk at the contact, hears him let out a low moan.

Then someone bangs on the door, startling them both.  “Yo, Dean!  You’d better not be banging my maid of honor in there!”

It’s Lisa.  “Get the hell outta here!” Dean growls, just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.  Lisa’s gotta know—Lisa fucking _knows_ what this is doing to him, and she’s cockblocking now because she’s an _evil bitch_ —

“No seriously, I need him,” Lisa’s saying, and Cas groans and bangs his head back against the door.  Dean’s just glad he’s not the only one frustrated here.

“Five minutes,” Cas says, eyes fixed on Dean’s mouth, and yeah, Dean can get with that.  Five minutes isn’t enough, not even fucking _near_ enough, but he’ll have Cas all to himself after this wedding is over.  He’ll take what he can get for now.

“Fine,” Lisa says with a theatrical, put-upon sigh.

Dean doesn’t bother listening for her footsteps to make sure she’s left—no time for that.  He reaches up and tugs the material down, enough to bare Cas’s dick to him.  He pauses for a second, staring at the way the fabric is caught under Cas’s balls, wonders what it would feel like to be the one wearing the panties.

But then Cas makes an impatient sound, and Dean leans forward, takes him into his mouth, and Cas’s disgruntled protest turns into a moan.  They don’t have much time, so Dean doesn’t bother teasing, going straight through all the things Cas likes—tonguing at the frenulum, a quick slide as far as down Dean can go, the slightest hint of teeth on the drag up.

“Fu— _Dean_ —” Cas groans, all gravel and need, and Dean can’t deny him anything when he’s using that voice.

Dean bobs his head faster, letting the head of Cas’s dick hit the back of his throat with each slide.  His hand covers what he can’t take into his mouth—he never did get the hang of deep-throating, and now’s really not a good time to try to learn—using saliva to slick the way.

His hand moves lower, fondles Cas’s balls to a chorus of helpless cries, and then slips into the panties, finding Cas’s hole and pressing lightly.  Cas is dry, whines when Dean pushes a bit harder, and Dean pauses with his lips fastened tight around Cas’s shaft, sucking hard.

“Dean— _Dean—_ oh god, your _mouth_ —” Cas trails off into nonsensical babbles, and Dean loves being able to just _ruin_ him, steal his words and his thoughts and occupy all of his attention.

Dean opens his eyes, sees Cas’s hands tense but not fisted, just holding the fabric of his dress up and out of the way, and god, leave it to Cas to be cognizant enough to worry about wrinkling his getup even when he’s so far gone.  Dean flicks his eyes up and sees the bottom of Cas’s jaw, the long, pale expanse of his neck that runs into his shoulder so, so tempting.  Dean’s jaw is aching, but it’s worth it to see the way Cas’s throat works around sounds that don’t mean anything, the way Cas’s hands twitch like he’s aching to run his fingers through Dean’s hair like he normally does.

And then, as though he can sense Dean’s eyes on him, Cas tilts his head down, lust-dark eyes open wide.  _Come on, Cas_ , Dean thinks, knows that Cas is so goddamn close.  _Come for me, babe_ , he urges with his eyes.  Dean presses a tiny bit harder with his index finger, feels Cas’s pucker start to give, and Cas shudders, comes in hot spurts down Dean’s throat.

Dean stays where he is, swallowing the come as it fills his mouth.  When he’s soft, Dean rocks back onto his heels, letting Cas slide from his mouth, and fixes the panties.  His own arousal rises to the forefront of his attention, and he presses the heel of his hand against his crotch, lets out a groan.

“Oh, holy…” Cas says, voice breaking a little.  He’s slumped against the wall, recovering.

Dean grins.  “Yeah right, that was holy.”

Cas shakes his head.  “That’s a terrible joke,” he says, but his lips are turned up in a smile anyway.

Then there are three bangs on the door, followed by Anna’s voice—“Are you two done in there yet?”

“Just about,” Cas answers, much less breathy now.  He lets the dress fall back down, hiding his legs from sight, and Dean can’t help but feel disappointed.  Cas pulls Dean back to his feet and presses a kiss to his lips, cards his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean crowds forward, pressing Cas into the door, and Cas breaks the kiss.

“Sorry—after the reception—” Cas starts, but Dean just kisses him again, interrupting him.

“Yeah, yeah, later,” Dean murmurs when they break apart again.  “It’s finals next week at the university, right?”  Cas nods, and Dean grins—this means Cas is pretty much free of work.  He just has two exams to proctor next week, and then he’s free for the summer.  “I hope you know you won’t be leaving the bed all weekend, if I have my way.”

Cas gives Dean one of his small smiles, the ones that mostly show in his eyes, and Dean loses his breath, because now he knows that this, this is the way Cas said ‘I love you’ for however-long it took Dean to get his head outta his ass.  And damn it, Cas should always be smiling like this, for Dean.  Always and only for Dean.

“Until tonight, then,” Cas says, and then he’s pushing Dean back so that he can leave.

Anna’s standing just outside the door, wearing a dress that matches Cas’s.  She smirks when her eyes meet Dean’s.  “Bathroom’s down the hall, that way,” she says, pointing to her left.

Dean tries to think about retorting, but all that he really wants right now is to get off so that he won’t have a boner all through the ceremony.  He watches as Anna drags Cas off, and then he heads down the hallway in the direction Anna indicated, thankful that it’s empty.

Tonight can’t come too soon.


End file.
